


Отягчающие обстоятельства

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Assassins & Hitmen, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Character Death, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Киллер и мошенник. У каждого полно преступлений и грехов. И на суде земном, и на суде Страшном каждый бы стал отягчающим обстоятельством другого.





	1. Chapter 1

Название: Отягчающие обстоятельства  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 28 ноября 2016

***********************

 

Пощечина в беззвучной полутьме прихожей вышла особенно звонкой.

— Сволочь, какого хера?!

Отработанные движения тело выполнило почти рефлекторно, с одной лишь поправкой: не убивать.

— Угх!.. — невнятно, между стоном и вскриком, выдал вмазанный в стену Стефан и попытался вывернуться из захвата.

Эржерон заломил ему руку посильнее. Ионеску с болезненным шипением прогнулся в спине. Под тонкой рубашкой и облегающим жилетом напряженно сведенные лопатки обрисовывались гипнотически четко. Поддавшись искушению, Хедервари наклонился, скользнул кончиком носа от этих самых лопаток до едва прикрытого воротничком низа шеи.

Лицо пощекотали кончики пшенично-рыжеватых волос. Эрж зарылся носом в их шелковистую мягкость за ухом у Стефана и шумно вдохнул едва уловимый аромат шампуня напополам со свежестью дождя и смутными запахами сырой улицы. Стефан вздрогнул и ткнулся щекой в холодную крашеную стену.

— Успокоился? — впервые за вечер заговорил Хедервари, чуть ослабляя хватку.

— Нет! — выпалил Ионеску и со всего маху ударил его пяткой ботинка по ступне.

Эржерон зарычал, сдерживая стон, и тут же ощутил, что румын вырвался из ослабевшей из-за боли хватки.

— С-сучка, — прошипел Эрж и метнулся следом.

Стефан не успел выскочить за дверь: он поймал его за руку и, резко рванув к себе, всем телом втиснул его в стену.

— Давно по лицу не били?

— Нахуй иди, — огрызнулся Ионеску, безуспешно дернув прижатыми к стене запястьями.

— Да ты в конец охуел, — зловеще прищурился Хедервари.

— Это ты охуел в край, падла! — вспыхнул румын. — И еще смеешь ко мне заявляться! Какого черта ты убил де Варда? Я почти развел его на 3,5 миллиона! На три, мать их, с половиной гребанных лимона! Да на эти деньги можно два года жить и ни в чем себе не отказывать! А теперь, блять, ни де Варда, ни денег! И полиция мной интересуется! Мразина, ненавижу! — резюмировал он и попытался пихнуть венгра коленом.

Эржерон, увернувшись, сгреб его в охапку и усадил — вернее сказать, почти кинул — на обувной шкафчик. У Стефана, ударившегося спиной о висящее над шкафчиком зеркало в тяжелой раме, сбило дыхание. Эрж для верности тряхнул его еще и впился в беспомощно приоткрытые губы грубым, оголодалым поцелуем.

Как же ему не хватало этой маленькой дряни с внешностью и манерами рафинированного секс-символа для девочек от 13 до 33 и характером заправской суки, иногда впадающей в детство и желающей розовых соплей с клубничным сиропом — к счастью, ненадолго, до первого же жесткого секса где-нибудь на столе или, не дойдя до спальни, у стены в коридоре: попробуй-ка помечтай о какой-нибудь ванильной херне, когда тебя отжарили так, что в глазах звезды стоят.

Стефан на поцелуй ответил в свойственной ему манере — попытался укусить. Эржерон отпрянул, крепко шлепнув румына по бедрам в отместку, притиснул его к себе и приник к шее. Ионеску с трепетом выдохнул. Ладонь, которой он явно собирался оттолкнуть, мягко легла на плечо, и Эрж на мгновение отвлекся, мимолетно целуя хрупкое запястье.

Больше, чем когда Стефан злится, яростно шипит и стыдливо жмурится при стонах, Хедервари любил разве что моменты, когда Стеф ему сдается. Крышу от этого сносило мгновенно и отбрасывало ее дальше, чем смог бы ураган Катрина, пройдись он по мозгам.

Как вообще какие-то пары умудряются в приступе «внезапной страсти» раздеться и добраться до удобного места? Пиздаболы фригидные. Когда накрывало его, достижением было вытряхнуть Стефана из жилета или расстегнуть рубашку, и то половину пуговиц тупо оторвав. В большинстве же случаев все ограничивалось расстегнутой ширинкой и сдернутыми к коленям штанами.

Притихший было Ионеску под ним пискнул и обвил шею руками. Эржу хотелось бы подумать, что сдаваясь окончательно, но Стефан куда вероятнее попытался бы придушить, кабы были на то силенки.

— Обожаю, когда все оказывается на своем месте, — светским тоном, насколько тот вообще возможен в такой ситуации, заметил Хедервари на ухо румыну, в очередной раз вжав его в зеркало. — К примеру, ты на моем члене.

— Уб… людок! — простонал Стефан, елозя затылком по зеркальной поверхности и не находя в себе сил отцепиться от Эржа и опереться о тумбу руками.

— Ты всегда… — Эржерон с глухим стоном сжал Ионеску в своих объятиях крепче, — такой отзывчивый.

Стефан экспрессивно мяукнул что-то на родном румынском, прожигая его гневным взглядом. Эрж почти соприкоснулся с ним лбами, вглядываясь в пьянящую глубину расширенных зрачков.

Безумие.

Это все было безумием — и такая всепоглощающая страсть, и то, что направлена она была на самого раздражающего в его жизни человека. Но не то чтобы Эржа когда-нибудь ебала эта дилемма — он предпочитал это делать сам. И не дилемму, а мечущегося в его руках и заполошно, будто проклиная, бормочущего «Da… Da!..» румына. Как бы его сейчас ни звали.

— А теперь еще раз и без бабских истерик: чего там от тебя хотят копы? — осведомился Хедервари, когда отдышался.

Стефан поглядел на него шальным, мутным после накрывшего экстаза взглядом и, кажется, даже не понял, о чем речь.

— Де Вард, копы, — закатив глаза, нетерпеливо напомнил Эржерон.

Взгляд Ионеску стал колким:  
— Они хотят свидетельские показания.

— И из-за этого вся буча? — изогнул бровь Эрж. — Наплетешь им с три короба, как обычно, всплакнешь на похоронах и сделаешь ноги. Какие проблемы?

— А если они пробьют меня по базам?! — вскинулся Стефан. — Меня тогда суды 15 стран пустят по кругу!

— Когда я просил «без бабских истерик», я имел в виду «совсем без бабских истерик», — отсек Хедервари. — Кого они пробьют? Ты недавно сменил все доки. Влад Ксенти, да?

— Ты что, следишь за мной? — с подозрением покосился на него Ионеску.

— Приглядываю иногда, — соврал Эрж.

Стефан у него всегда был, так сказать, под прицелом, но его свободолюбивой натуре знать об этом было совершенно не обязательно.

— Если все с полицией пройдет гладко… — начал было румын, слезая со шкафчика, но тут же осекся и бросил, направляясь в ванную: — В любом случае. Иди нахер.

Эржерон поймал его со спины, перехватив одной рукой поперек груди, и вкрадчиво сообщил возле уха:  
— Мышка, мне нужна хата, чтобы залечь на дно. И для следующего дела понадобится толковый адвокат. Ты ведь подделал на новое имя диплом юриста, а?

— А вот хер ты угадал, — фыркнул Ионеску, вывернувшись.

Хедервари, позволив ему это сделать, хмыкнул и пошел следом. Новенький диплом у Стефа был, он точно знал. Значит, дело исключительно в том, что сам Эрж определял как бабские загоны. Стефан в ответ определял его как мудака, но спорить обычно все же переставал.

— Стефан, — обратился он к румыну, уже начавшему умываться с какой-то благоухающей дрянью из пафосной колбы.

Сам Эржерон полагал, что мужчине для поддержания себя в порядке более чем достаточно куска мыла, шампуня, тюбика зубной пасты и крема для бритья. Ну, иногда, особенно по зиме, когда обветривает лицо — еще лосьон после бритья. Ионеску был счастливым обладателем целой батареи всевозможной херни, которой даже у знакомой Эржа, торгующей оружием, было раза в два меньше.

— Че надо? — огрызнулся румын, на секунду глянув на него через зеркало.

— Я тебе уже сказал, что мне надо, — заметил Хедервари, привалившись к косяку.

— А я тебе уже сказал, куда тебе идти, — фыркнул Стефан, вытирая лицо полотенцем. — Мало того, что лишил меня денег, так еще и кучу времени хочешь отнять, за которое я мог бы что-то заработать!

— У тебя барахла заныкано миллионов на сорок, — парировал Эржерон, — и это только того, о котором я знаю. Продашь пару картин и будешь кататься как сыр в масле.

— Чтобы продать произведение искусства, нужно найти надежного покупателя! — резко развернувшись, вскипел Ионеску. — Иначе вместо денег получишь стальные браслеты и кучу любящих сокамерников! Причем любящих независимо от твоего желания! Хватит мне того болгарского агента на хвосте. Американцы, блять, так за мной не волочатся, как этот…

— Стеф, Стеф, сосредоточься, — пощелкал пальцами Эржерон.

— Я сосредоточен! — прошипел Ионеску, обиженно нахохлившись. — И повторяю в третий раз: нахер иди со своими предложениями, я тебе не мать Тереза.

— А если за жилье и адвокатские услуги я предложу господину Ксенти три с половиной миллиона? — деловито осведомился Хедервари.

Он, кажется, даже услышал звоночек кассового аппарата где-то у Ионеску в голове, когда тот поднял на него взгляд. С точными науками у Стефана всегда были нелады, и если он что и усвоил из математики, так это счет. На калькуляторе. Желательно, денежных единиц. Но зато это единственное он делал с потрясающим мастерством.

— Но только на одно это дело, — предупредил он, обозначая согласие.

— Ну, естественно, — усмехнулся Эрж. — Думаю, после того дела господин Ксенти вдруг исчезнет, и мне придется нанимать кого-то другого. Какого-нибудь его потерянного во младенчестве брата-близнеца, по совпадению тоже пошедшего в юристы.

Ионеску покачал головой, всем своим видом выражая презрение к данной стратегии. Эржа это мало волновало: в глазах-то у Стефана горели огоньки азарта.


	2. Chapter 2

— А-а-а! — вскрикнул Стефан и, выгнувшись, выругался по-румынски: — Больно, блять!

— Да что ты говоришь, — вскинул бровь Хедервари, отдирая уже пропитавшуюся кровью повязку. — А кто сопли жевал вместо того, чтобы шмальнуть в охранника?

— А не пошел бы ты нахер? — возмутился Ионеску. — Я не подписывался на мокруху!

Эрж усмехнулся с пугающей снисходительностью, а в следующее мгновение с видимым удовольствием резко дернул присохшую к коже тряпку. 

Стефан поперхнулся судорожно хваченным ртом воздухом, закашлялся и с протяжным стоном запрокинул голову. Вот же мстительная сволочь! 

Хедервари с глумливой нежностью погладил его ладонь, сведенными от боли пальцами сжимающую одеяло, и занялся простреленной ногой.

— Если бы я пошел нахер, а тебя оставил там, — обрабатывая рану, спокойно заметил он, когда Ионеску притих, — ты бы уже перебирал варианты, кому из сильных мира сего наименее болезненно будет продать свою задницу, чтобы избежать тюрьмы.

— Уж точно не тебе, — ядовито прошипел румын, приподнявшись на локте и нервно пытаясь свободной рукой устроить подушку так, как ему удобно.

— Я бы не купил, — фыркнул Хедервари. Глазами он при этом стрельнул так, что не было ни малейших сомнений: пришел бы и просто забрал себе.

Невольно захваченный этим взглядом, Стефан даже забыл, что ему полагалось бы сказать что-нибудь острое в ответ, чтобы этот венгерский мудак не особенно-то зазнавался. Да если бы и помнил… Эрж в вопросах пулевых ранений разбирался намного лучше, и мешать ему заниматься ногой не следовало. Не то чтобы Стефан боялся, что Хедервари психанет и бросит его латать себя самостоятельно — скорее Земля начнет вертеться в другую сторону, чем Эрж перестанет за него цепляться, как клещ — но, злясь, тот совершенно точно не пытался бы оказать медпомощь, настолько это возможно, безболезненно, а мазохистом Стеф не был. Если, конечно, не считать одним большим мазохизмом отношения с Эржероном Хедервари сами по себе. Хотя, говоря откровенно…

Тут во все времена было обоюдное садо-мазо.

Стефан не знал, чем однажды привлек взгляд Эржерона. Сам Хедервари насмешливо заявлял, что неповторимым сочетанием блядских сапог с бесящей маленькой шляпкой на крайне ебанутой голове. Ионеску полагал, что этого для столь сильных чувств явно было мало. От гипотетической ненависти с первого взгляда с острым желанием то ли угандошить, то ли оттрахать до звездочек в глазах веяло Диснеем и психушкой одновременно. От собственной слабости к высоким самоуверенным властным мудакам с зелеными глазами и острыми скулами порой было настолько тошно, что хотелось надавать себе оплеух, да только давно уже было поздно — Эрж с ним уже случился, и он с потаенным восторгом и громкими проклятиями в адрес Хедервари занырнул в этот омут с головой.

— Где и когда должна быть встреча с заказчиком? — деловито осведомился Эржерон, аккуратно и умело накладывая свежий бинт.

— В Хилтон Метрополь завтра утром в 9, — выложил Стефан сразу всю информацию.

Хоть его и бесило пристальное внимание со стороны Хедервари, идти в опасное место, зная, что Эрж в курсе, было всегда постыдно спокойнее. Наверное, это было неправильно. Скорее всего, это действительно было очень неправильно. Эржерона следовало бояться как огня, а не потакать его поползновениям. Репутация в незаконопослушных кругах у Эржа была напрочь отбитого, пиздец какого живучего и неебически опасного отморозка, даже в самых патовых ситуациях способного выбраться. Когда такой человек тобой интересуется, от этого уже как-то не по себе. 

А если такой человек тобой прямо-таки одержим? Если его до белого каления бесит каждый твой отказ или отрицание? Если он готов прикончить каждого, кто подойдет к тебе слишком близко, и уж тем более того, к кому подождешь слишком близко ты — разве что женщин не тронет, они в его глазах не конкуренты? Если, при всей его одержимости, в тебе для него нет ничего святого, чтобы насилие считалось недопустимым? 

Самое последнее, что нужно делать в такой ситуации, это бесить его, флиртовать с другими и с упоением прогибаться, скуля под ним и сжимая в пальцах его волосы. Но когда Стефан поступал правильно? Он и на юридический-то пошел, положа руку на сердце, только потому, что хотел узнать, как… правильно поступать неправильно. Чтобы не было геморроя при расхлебывании последствий.

— Ковылять по центру города под кучей камер ты не пойдешь, — отрезал Хедервари. Он расхлебывать последствия всегда предпочитал в одиночку, считая, что так надежней.

— Заказчик не станет встречаться с тобой, — поморщился Ионеску. Никто не захочет засветиться рядом с личностью вроде Эржа и немедленно попасть под наблюдение или в разработку.

— Сколько он тебе обещал за картину? — игнорируя его замечание, задал Эржерон второй вопрос.

Стефан ответил на вопрос неосознанно, словно отмахнулся от назойливой мухи, чтобы спокойно продолжить мысль:  
— Триста тысяч евро. Но он…

— Я принесу, — отчеканил Хедервари.

Стефан осекся. Тех самых трех с половиной миллионов, что он вызвался заплатить, у Эржа не было, но он обещал принести всю сумму через два дня. И принес. Стефан понятия не имел, где, как и у кого Хедервари достал эти деньги, да и, честно говоря, не хотел знать, потому что вот это уже реально пугало. 

В том, что гонорар за украденный шедевр Эржерон тоже принесет, Ионеску не сомневался. Принесет («Я же сказал»), заберет половину («Следовало бы все взять, конечно, за спасение твоей задницы, но ты тогда будешь верещать, что тебе на новые шмотки не хватает») и как бы невзначай осведомится, куда он, Стефан, думал свалить после дела. Правильным ответом будет: «Туда же, куда и ты». Он, разумеется, скажет, что в Бразилию, к горячему португальскому повару Диего и пальмам. И начнется новый раунд этой уже давно не игры.


End file.
